Lost In The Cold
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: The penguins are lost in the cold and they can't find any food. The only food they see is the one who's whimpering and shivering. Now they got to stop themselves from seeing their youngest member as food.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is one of the stories I've been planning! You will enjoy it! Maybe, but you sometimes always love my stories. Why do people like my stories so much? It confuses me..._

**-Sweet Pripper**

**Skipper's POV**

We just came here for a vacation and we get lost! I noticed Rico would glance at Private now and then.

"Rico?"

Rico turned to face me.

"Why are you staring at Private?" I asked.

"Food!" Rico blurted out.

I stared at Private, he was whimpering and shivering. How was he food?

"No Rico! We don't eat Private!" I shouted.

Rico groaned in annoyance.

"Sk-Skippa! I f-found a-a cav-cave!" I heard Private shout in a shivering voice.

We all ran in the cave. Kowalski laid against a wall of the cave and fell asleep. Rico flopped next to him. I sighed, sitting down and leaning against a different wall. I closed my eyes. *** I woke up to feel a soft body next to mine. I opened my eyes to see Private cuddling up to me. I blushed a little.

**Private's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Skipper staring at me.

"Morin' Skippa." I yawned.

"How can you tell? It's a blizzard out there!" Skipper said glaring at the storm outside.

I shrugged. I looked around to see Kowalski and Rico staring at me blankly. I whimpered and nestled myself in Skipper's flippers.

"Why are Kowalski and Rico staring at me like that?" I asked.

Skipper looked into my eyes, "Uh, no reason."

I sighed, resting my head on Skipper's chest.

_Me: Review please!_

_Private: Or that will happen... *points*_

_Me: *jumps out window* WOO-WHO! _


	2. Chapter 2

Took me forever to finish this chapter... Enjoy chapter 2!

-Sweet Pripper

I was running for my life in the cold. My heart was beating rapidly. _Flash back My team had tackled me and started tearing at my feathers. I felt like meat eaters were around me and not my team. I struggled away from them and ran out of the cave crying. Flashback ends._ Why would they try to kill me?

"Private come back!" I heard Skipper's voice shout.

I ran faster. Until I fell flat on my face. I laid there whimpering. Suddenly I was being stood up on the snow.

"I'm sorry Private."

I looked up to see Skipper looking guilty.

"Why..." I choked out, "Why would you do this to me?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, I swear!" My leader shouted.

"Do I even matter anymore?" I whimpered, hot tears going down my face.

"Of course you matter..." Skipper said softly, hugging me gently.

I sobbed in his feathers. "I want to go home!" I cried.

**Skipper's POV**

I sighed, "I know..."

I looked behind me to see a still hungry Rico and Kowalski looking confused.

"What happened exactly?" He muttered.

"I told you, we almost killed Private." I explained.

"Oh god... Sorry Private..." He said with a guilty glance.

"It's ok." Private whispered.

Just then, I heard roaring sounds above us. I looked up, a plane was flying out of control.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted over the wind.

The plane shot itself towards us. We jumped out of the way as it landed.

I stared confused as Pika jumped out of the plane, "FOUND YOU GUYS!"

"Pika?" I questioned.

"Yep!" The little Pika chirped, shaking bits of snow off her yellow fur, "You want to get out of here or what?"

"Yes!" Private shouted.

"Well, come on!" Pika shouted, jumping in the plane.

We climbed in the plane cautiously.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Kowalski asked.

"Don't worry, I'm getting the hang of it!" Pika yelled over the screaming wind.

Then the plane took off.

_She can't drive! She's five!_

_Private: Well.._

_Me: And you can drive when I can't!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three! I think..._

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Private's POV**

I smiled as I spotted the zoo below us.

"Now land Pika!" Skipper shouted.

"Land...?" Pika questioned.

At that moment, the plane went crashing to the ground. I crawled out of the plane, I looked up to see Rico.

"Oh dear..." I gulped.

Thank goodness Skipper and Kowalski came over.

"Everyone seems to be alive." Kowalski said.

We walked back to our HQ and pulled out all the food. I never been so happy to see food in my whole life! I'm pretty sure Rico ate faster than me. *** I climbed in my bunk and fell asleep instantly. Felt so good to be back. At least no one was going to eat me now!

_Yay! Private didn't die! :D_


End file.
